


Among Us (i found you)

by UGHJOON



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Attempted Murder, Betrayal, F/M, Graphic death scenes, Human Imposters (Among Us), IN SPACE!, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Outer Space, Parasites, Science Fiction, Tentacles, Violence, everyone here is 18 and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGHJOON/pseuds/UGHJOON
Summary: in which blue falls in love with black in the most unlikely of places - on board of a death ship with alien parasites and crazy murderers.
Relationships: Black & Blue (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Imposter/Crewmate (Among Us), Imposter/Imposter (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Among Us (i found you)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i didn't know how to summarize this. the summary is pretty shitty i'm sorryyyyy but please read. my friend said they'll give me $10 if i wrote among us fan fiction. so here we are. the longer i make it the more i get, and if there are people that are actually invested in my story reading that makes it all the better. anyways, i unfortunately couldn't include white or brown in this fic since among us is limited to 10 people. hope you enjoy! and to L, you owe me $10 :)))

There’s an unspoken truth about teleportation. 

Within the mere millisecond one transports from one realm to another — the process of dematerialization is excruciatingly and agonizingly painful. Every atom within one’s body is disintegrated and reconstructed upon the point of arrival. 

In trying to describe the sensation, some users believe that the torment experienced through teleportation is the greatest torture of all. There is no acute way to explain the feeling of being torn apart, to being reduced to nothingness, and to become whole again before one can even think of an affliction. 

Thus, to teleport is to create an entirely new being. 

She awoke as an entirely new being. 

The environment echoed her weariness as the turbulent ground shook underneath her, violently asking for her to open her eyes. She begrudgingly agreed, lulling her eyelids up and gritting her teeth to the sound of metal and metal rattling against each other. 

A sudden wave of sickness lashed at her like an ocean; she began to violently cough — lurching forward and desperately gasping for air. The taste of iron filled her mouth. It was only then, as she brought her hands up to wipe her lips, did she realize that she was wearing a cobalt blue space suit. 

“Oh look, another one.” 

“Looks like their transport malfunctioned.” 

“Bet the imposter is going berserk inside at the smell of fresh blood.” 

A disorienting feeling still flooded her senses. She leaned back, realizing that she was sitting in one chair in a row of five, and on the adjacent side lay five more chairs. When her vision finally settled, she jumped back, meeting the likes of nine other helmeted figures of varying colors on the wheel, all facing her. 

As they approached her, she began to wheeze, feeling her chest tighten and an epiphany dawning on her that there was entirely not enough oxygen in wherever - or whatever - they were. There was still the underlying taste of iron that hadn’t washed away in her mouth. She helplessly squirmed as the yellow figure reached out to her; in the glass panel all she could see was the horrid reflection of her terrified face. 

She shut her eyes, awaiting the worst. 

Not a moment later, there was a sound of a click and release of air. 

And nothing. 

Nothing befell upon the girl. 

She peeked one eye open, realizing she was not face to face with some mysterious monster, but another girl with blonde hair. 

The girl with the blonde hair smiled brightly, “Not so scary now, am I?” 

Still wheezing, she shook her head slowly, side to side. 

The girl with the blonde hair raised her yellow helmet with both her gloved hands and tapped on it with her finger. 

“Sometimes, the oxygen in here goes in and out. You’ll feel better when you put your helmet on, it helps regulate that. It’s probably best to not leave it off for too long. But don’t worry about it! It’s a rookie mistake.” 

She looked down to the right, realizing an accompanying blue helmet was beside her blue suit. 

Unsure of her voice, the girl in blue began to speak for the first time. 

“Where...am I?” 

The girl with the blonde hair raised her eyebrow. Her bright smile morphing her freckled face into one of genuine confusion. Before she could speak, another figure removed their helmet. 

“Did transport seriously fuck you up that bad, Blue?” The low, husky voice came from the figure in the black astronaut suit.

Underneath the helmet was an intimidating boy with thick eyebrows and short, dark hair as black as his suit. From afar, the girl in blue could spot accompanying black earrings on his earlobes and black tattoos that were barely visible snaking around his neck.

The girl gulped, letting the final bit of blood in her mouth sink back down. 

“Who’s...who’s Blue?” 

The boy in black scoffed, walking away as he muttered, “Yeah. We’re fucked.” 

“You’re Blue. I’m Yellow” the girl with the long blonde hair explained once more. 

Before Blue could even ask, the dark green figure spoke up. 

“We go by our colors here. I’m Green.” His finger pointed to himself, then another. “That’s Purple. That’s Orange. That’s Pink. And you’re Blue. It’s easier. That way we don’t build any kind of... _ attachment _ to each other.” 

Still, the idea was not completely clicking in Blue’s mind.

“But, aren’t they Green too?” She asked, pointing to the lighter green figure. 

Green turned around to face his light green counterpart. The two simultaneously unlocked their helmets, revealing themselves to Blue’s surprise, as identical twins. 

“I’m Green,” he smirked, “that’s Lime. My brother.” 

There was truly no distinction between the two in appearances besides the strip of green hair that varied in shade. Both the green and lime popped against their brown curly hair and skin. 

Lime smiled softly, “Welcome to The Skeld, Blue.” 

Blue’s heart calmed, and she felt the rhythm of her heart even to a normal pace. She looked back down to her helmet in her lap, examining her own appearance. 

Her skin was olive, and her hair was only a little bit longer than shoulder length. The ends of her hair were colored the same blue as her suit, while the rest was black.

Orange approached Blue with caution, with shaky hands they too removed their helmet. He smiled a little wonky, but in a way that Blue found a little heartwarming. His ginger hair was just shaggy enough to nearly cover his round glasses and eyes. He had a lot more freckles that littered his pale skin than Yellow. 

Sticking out a hand, Orange stuttered out: “H- hi, I’m Orange. But you probably knew that huh. I mean, it’s obvious.” 

Blue stifled a little laugh. 

“A- anyways,” he continued. “It’s my first time here too! I’m a little nervous, but I feel a little bad for you, you know? I heard transport malfunctions can cause amnesia but you look like you got it pretty bad.” 

The honest and comforting aura that Orange emitted allowed Blue to relax just a bit. She turned to face Orange. 

“I really have no idea what’s going on. Or why I’m here.” 

The boy nodded and pushed back his hair.

“I read t- that teleportation amnesia is only temporary. So you should be getting your memory any time now” Orange twiddled his thumbs, “b- but we were brought here to fix The Skeld— the, the ship we’re on. We have tasks to do, you’ll know yours when they pop up in your systems.”

Blue didn’t exactly know what he meant by that, but didn’t bother to ask him to elaborate. 

He went on, “And...if we all do our tasks...we’ll get paid.  _ A lot.  _ We just have to fix this place.” __

“Huh,” Blue softly whispered. She looked around, wondering why everyone was so serious if that was their only job. “Is there a catch?” 

The boy pursed his lips. He pushed up his glasses with shaky hands.

“Y- you signed up for this. Even if you don’t remember right now,” Orange prefaced. There was another pause again. He hesitated, but continued. “There’s a reason  _ why _ the ship needs fixing. It’s been invaded.” 

The word sent chills through Blue’s spine. 

_ “Invaded?”  _

Orange shook his head. 

“There’s imposters here. One of us. Maybe two— God let’s hope it’s not three. They’ve taken control, and we have to fix it, and find out who they are before…” 

Blue’s eyes locked with Orange’s. He brought his thumb up to his neck and dragged it across slowly. 

Blue could suddenly taste the iron in her mouth again. 

There were so many more things Blue wished she could ask. However, as soon as she had begun to ask, a voice called their attention. 

_ “Alrighhhhhttt,”  _ they announced. Another click and release of the helmet revealed Red with his long, almost impossibly ruby red hair tied back into a bun. He was a lot stockier than the rest of the boys so far. Well, perhaps Black came in close but not nearly enough. “There’s ten of us here, right? Blue makes ten.” 

Pink began to clap excitedly, but kept their helmet on. 

“Ou!! Are we going to start soon?!” 

Across the room, Cyan agreed. 

“Start, Red.” 

Red flashed a smile, and smashed the red button accordingly. 

A female robotic voice was heard overhead in the intercoms. 

_ “Beginning in 10…9…8”  _

The crew began to take their seats. 

_ “7…6…”  _

“Yo Blue!” Purple yelled out from the seat adjacent to her. “Put on your helmet. You’re gonna need it.” 

Blue fumbled for her helmet, unsure how to secure it on. 

_ “3….2…”  _

“Here, I got it” Orange replied, clicking Blue’s helmet on right as the intercom counted to its final number. 

_ “1.”  _


End file.
